justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Lobster
|year = 1978 |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm = 2 |dg = / |mashup = Available on all consoles |mode = Duet |mc = Light Shamrock |pc = / Violet Eggplant/ (Beta) |gc = / (Claw) |lc = Red (Classic) Reddish-Brown (NOW files) Cyan (Mashup) |pictos = 76 (Classic) 81 (Mashup) |nowc = RockLobster |perf= Shirley Henault (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) |choreo = Céline Rotsen}} "Rock Lobster" by is featured on Just Dance 4. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a woman dressed in pink and a lobster in retro clothing, they wear the following: P1 'P1 '''is a woman with pink hair tied in pigtails. She is in a small sleeveless pink-and-purple dress and she wears lavender socks and a pair of brown shoes. She also wears a dark brown wristwatch on her left wrist along with purple square earrings. P2 '''P2 '''is a male red lobster in retro-style clothing. He has two huge pincers. His left claw is red; his right claw is painted yellow-green for motion controller guidance reasons. He also has two antennae sticking out of his combed black hair. He also has a black moustache over his lips. He has a pair of big black square-framed sunglasses on, and he wears a black leather jacket over an white T-shirt, as well as a pair of orange jeans and a pair of black shoes. rocklobster_coach_1_big.png|P1 rocklobster_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine begins in an aqua background. Then various objects from the backgrounds of previous tracks appear, which include a blue-and-yellow fish, a watermelon, a pineapple, a banana, a pair of sandals, cherries and a drink. Suddenly backgrounds from other routines from past games appear in a comic form. After both scenes repeat, an underwater sequence commences where the background goes down into the sea with some objects from other routines come up. Once at the ocean floor, the song finishes by moving one by one shots of backgrounds from previous routines. Notable backgrounds ''No repeats *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Funkytown'' *''Baby Zouk'' *''Monster Mash'' *''Pata Pata'' *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' *''Jump in the Line'' *''Come On Eileen'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Born To Be Wild'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''Holiday'' *''Somethin' Stupid'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Beautiful Liar'' *''Should I Stay or Should I Go'' *''Cosmic Girl'' Notable reused items No repeats *Some candies from Lollipop *Forklifts from Da Funk *The car from Crying Blood *Some letters from Land Of 1000 Dances *Totem poles from Apache (Jump On It) *Some island items from Baby Zouk. Gold Moves The song has 2 Gold Moves which are both the same. 'Both: '''Squat slightly and hold your hands out as fists. Rock Lobster GM.png|Both Gold Moves JD4_RockLobster_GM1-2.gif|Both Gold Moves ''in-game Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD while honking Mashup Rock Lobster has an unlockable Mashup which is available on all consoles. Dancers *''Crying Blood'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Take On Me'' *''Price Tag'' *''Kids in America'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''I'm So Excited'' *''Take On Me'' *''Price Tag'' *''Kids In America'' *''Land Of 1000 Dancers '' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' *''Cheerleaders Boot Camp'' *''Take On Me'' *''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' *''It's Not Unusual '' *''Maniac'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Kids In America'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Maniac'' Battle Rock Lobster has a battle against Tribal Dance. For the battle, click here. Trivia *The radio edit version of the song is used in-game. The original lasts 6 minutes and 50 seconds. **If the original version of the song was used in-game, it would be the longest song in the whole series, beating Katti Kalandal and Suirenka by a full minute. *This is the second song by The B-52's in the series. The first song was Funplex in the original ''Just Dance''. *P2 appears in a ruined photo in the background of Want U Back but, since the routine is a Duet, P1 is obscured by a black line. ** However, Asereje (The Ketchup Song), which is a Duet as well, didn't have anyone removed from the photo. *The Gold Move pictogram is used for both Gold Moves, so the first one appears to be flipped. *''Rock Lobster'' was the first song from Just Dance 4 to be revealed. *The dancer for Kids in America appears twice in a row in the Mashup for this song, other mashups with this occurrence include (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, Oops!...I Did It Again, Pump It, and Jamaican Dance. *In the Just Dance Now files, some pictograms are blue and purple instead of purple and orange (meaning that the dancers were probably going to have a different color scheme and/or different positions) and the Gold Move isn't golden. *Despite being on the poster for ''Just Dance Unlimited'', ''this song is not available. * The background in the menu icon isn't the actual background for the routine, as it only shows three squares (a red, a light blue and a yellow one). Gallery rocklobster.jpg|''Rock Lobster rocklobsterinactive.png|''Rock Lobster'' on the Just Dance 4 menu rocklobsteractive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Rocklobstercoachfromfiles.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach rocklobster_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 90afav .png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 91u,k,.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 90.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 dsasd.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 Just-Dance-4-Rock-Lobster-Trailer 1.jpg rock lobster pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Just_Dance_4_06.jpg|''Rock Lobster'' on the song selection menu (Xbox 360) RockLobsterBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) RockLobsterBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 RockLobsterBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 RockLobsterBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 RockLosterBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 RockLobsterBetaPictograms 6-8.png|Beta Pictograms 6 - 8 Videos The B-52's - "Rock Lobster" (Official Music Video) Rock Lobster - Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 Rock Lobster, The B-52's (Mash-up) 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Rock Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Shirley Henault Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Deceased Artists Category:Hard Songs